


i'll eat you up, i love you so

by quidhitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I'm very sorry, M/M, a twilight au, and tooth-rotting fluff, but nursey's a werewolf, i guess it's kind of a soulmate au too because there's imprinting lololol, there's brief nudity, this is literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidhitch/pseuds/quidhitch
Summary: It turns out to be neither. It turns out to be a boy, around his age, lying on his back on the forest floor, one hand on his stomach, another clenched around something in the dirt behind him. He’s…pretty, with a slender frame, skin a golden shade of brown that was rare in Forks, damp hair curling around his temples. There’s a tired, slightly pained look on his face, but he doesn’t appear to be injured anywhere.And when Dex says anywhere, he means anywhere, because right now he is looking at ALL of this boy. As in he has no clothes on. As in he’s lying on the forest floor, eyes closed, hair ruffled, completely naked.“Um,” is the first awful, embarrassing thing that comes out of Dex’s mouth. He can’t look away, it’s like a really bad car wreck if the car had a very defined clavicle, smooth looking skin, and long, muscular legs.





	

When William Poindexter first moved to Forks, he took one look at the drab town, a slight drizzle constantly giving the air a sort of damp feel, maybe a thousand residents to its name, towering Evergreens that blocked every sliver of natural sunlight lining every side road and thought: ‘okay, shitty, but I can work with this.’

Now, though? Hiking through the woods by his house, muddying his brand new sneakers while his parents have a really loud, intrusive argument in a house with paper thin walls? He’s not so sure.

He keeps hearing these noises off to his left, branches snapping, something like the growl of a dog, and the rustle of trees and shrubbery being pushed through, but whenever he looks there’s no one there. And yeah, it’s freaking him out a little, but at this point Dex is thinking between dealing with his dad’s interrogation on where he’s been and getting mauled by some large animal, the latter is looking really good.

That is until he hears a noise - from the same spot off to his left - but this one is distinctly human. Like a groan. A groan of pain? Dex knows he’s an asshole, so he doesn’t really feel bad thinking ‘are you fucking kidding me? The only reason I went out this far into these creepy woods was so I didn’t have to talk to anybody.’

But as antisocial as he’s feeling, he decides he’s not going to ignore the possibly maimed human, and starts hurriedly making his way over to the noise.

“Hello?”

Another groan, this one closer.

Pushing his way over logs and through various plants the science teacher at the high school would probably kill him for stepping all over, Dex absently hopes he’s running towards an injured person and not some sort of serial murderer.

It turns out to be neither. It turns out to be a boy, around his age, lying on his back on the forest floor, one hand on his stomach, another clenched around something in the dirt behind him. He’s…pretty, with a slender frame, skin a golden shade of brown that was rare in Forks, damp hair curling around his temples. There’s a tired, slightly pained look on his face, but he doesn’t appear to be injured anywhere.

And when Dex says anywhere, he means anywhere, because right now he is looking at ALL of this boy. As in he has no clothes on. As in he’s lying on the forest floor, eyes closed, hair ruffled, completely naked.

“Um,” is the first awful, embarrassing thing that comes out of Dex’s mouth. He can’t look away, it’s like a really bad car wreck if the car had a very defined clavicle, smooth looking skin, and long, muscular legs.

One of the boy’s eyes opens at the sound of Dex’s voice, and a slow, lazy smile stretches over his face. “Like what you see?” he asks, and Dex turns forty different shades of red before turning around so quick he almost falls over and letting out a strained sort of cough.

“I wasn’t looking,” he attempts, rubbing the back of his neck and knowing full well how fake that sounds.

“Um, yeah you were, but it’s chill.”

“I wasn’t-“ he starts, but gives up halfway through. “You’re…” he can’t seem to finish that phrase either, somehow unable to say the word even though he was staring unabashedly at the boy’s thighs just seconds before.

“Naked?” said boy supplies, and there’s a rustling behind him and a hiss of pain, which means maybe he’s gotten up and is now dusting all of the mud off his…okay, train of thought ending there.

Despite the appalling way Dex has presented himself in the duration of this interaction, he has enough social grace to pull the plaid shirt tied around his waist and toss it behind him. “Sorry,” he says, chewing on his lip and keeping his gaze upwards, “that’s all I have.”

“You just gave me the shirt off your back and you’re apologizing?” the boy asks, and he laughs, a smooth, rich sound that makes Dex blush further as he desperately tries to shove all of his annoying gay feelings back into their designated ‘do not open box’.

“Yeah, I guess,” there’s more rustling sounds, and Dex wonders what he’s doing, and also wonders if this would be a bad time to bow out of the conversation. There’s a pause, and he thinks for once maybe he read the situation right, before the guy starts talking again and he clenches his fist.

“Are you not going to ask me about any of this?” He sounds vaguely offended. Dex thinks ‘what the fuck’ and then ‘is NOW a bad time to bow out of the conversation’.

“I’m not sure I want to know,” he answers, and the guy laughs again, and okay, it’s beautiful but he really has to stop before Dex does something even more embarrassing like offer him his pants.

“Fair enough. You can turn around now, by the way.”

Dex turns around, and blinks a couple times, jaw working. His shirt falls a fourth of the way down the boy’s thighs, and it’s somehow even more erotic than seeing him entirely naked. He takes a step towards Dex and extends his hand, the movement making the shirt skirt dangerously higher on his thighs. Dex’s gaze snaps up to his face, where the asshole appears to be smirking.

“I’m Derek, but everyone calls me Nursey. I sleepwalk. Very…extremely.”

“You sleep walk,” Dex repeats, blinking.

“Yep.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

Nursey looks a little offended at this and says, “Hey, that’s a lot of judgment from a guy wearing a Bruce Springstein shirt. Ever heard of an afternoon nap?”

“I guess,” Dex says, voice edged with skepticism. It’s plausible, but for some reason Dex doesn’t quite believe him. And if he was the kind of person who was nosy about other people’s weird business, he might press it. Thankfully, though, he would like this strange exchange to come to an end as soon as possible.

“Anyways,” he says awkwardly, because Nursey is just standing there, staring at him with this weirdly intense look on his face. He looks kind of stupid - his eyebrows all knitted up and his mouth set in a firm line. Like he’s concentrating on something. “I should, um. Get back.”

“Hey wait a second,” Nursey says, and Dex pauses, looking back over his shoulder. “Didn’t catch your name.”

“Dex,” he says quickly, offering an awkward smile. Nursey returns it with a wide, charming one of his own. Dex is caught between disliking him for it and thinking it’s cute.

"See you around, Dex.”

“Uhh… yeah, sure.”

-

Dex did not anticipate he would actually have to see Nursey around. He figured their weird encounter in the woods would be an isolated incident, especially considering they don’t go to the same high school and Dex does not often leave his home. Nursey finds a way around that, though, and somehow ends up on Dex’s doorstep at 9 in the morning a couple days later.

“Hi,” Nursey says brightly, Dex’s shirt clasped in one hand and the other raised in a wave. He’s wearing clothes this time, thankfully, and there’s a strange smile on his face that Dex’s not sure he’s entirely comfortable with. “Thought I’d return this.”

“Oh,” Dex says, taking the shirt from Nursey and turning it over in his hands. It’s been washed and pressed, much softer between his fingers. “Thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Sure I did,” Nursey responds amicably.

What follows is a silence where Nursey is looking expectantly at Dex and Dex is looking at their shoes and this goes on for about thirty seconds - Dex wonders if it would be appropriate to just close the door and leave - before Nursey cuts off the train of thought by speaking again.

“Hey, what are your plans for today?”

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. Dex may not be the best at picking up on social cues, but he understands the implication of this one just fine. He doesn’t need friends, and he especially doesn’t need friends who sleep walk naked at two in the afternoon.

“I have errands to run,” he says, in a tone he hopes sounds dismissive.

“Oh cool,” Nursey apparently does not get the hint, “do you have a car?”

Dex chews on the inside of his cheek. His little sister is using the car to drive down to the beach with her new friends. She’s going to be gone the whole weekend.

“I thought I’d walk,” Dex offers lamely.

Nursey quirks an eyebrow. “It’s 8 miles to town.”

“I like walking.”

“No one likes walking that much.”

 

A small silence falls between them where Dex stares at Nursey with a very pointed, antisocial scowl on his face, and Nursey returns it with his signature easy smile. The latter ends up being more sustainable than the former, and Dex lets out a huff.

“Let me drive you, Dex,” Nursey says, his smile widening a fraction of an inch.

It’s a stupid thing to ask, but Dex can’t help it. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Jeez, where did you live before this? Alcatraz?” Nursey asks, and he’s already walking back towards his car, and Dex’s legs have decided they are going to follow him. Traitorous appendages. “Sometimes people are just nice to be nice. Like you giving me your shirt that day.”

“I wasn’t being nice,” Dex corrects, feeling awkward and too clunky to be sliding into the passenger seat of such an expensive car, “I just wanted you to stop…being… nude.”

Nursey shoots him a look over the console like he sees right through him, and Dex very resolutely stares at the windshield. There are raindrops sliding down the glass. He doesn’t know when it started raining. It’s always raining.

-

Dex is halfway to becoming Nursey’s best friend before he even realizes it’s happening.

Running errands together on Saturdays becomes a regular thing, and it eventually turns into Nursey driving him everywhere - school in the morning, hockey practice after, the convenience store at eleven PM.

Finding Nursey naked in the woods at various times of the day also becomes a regular thing, which is just – to uncomfortable for Dex to think about. Probably, there is something very weird and wrong with him. Dex does not think anyone would want to be his friend unless there was something very weird and wrong with him.

Because barring some sort of crazy, serial-killing secret… it just doesn’t make sense that Nursey likes him so much. He’s handsome and popular and smart. _Everyone_ at their respective high schools wants to date him. His parents are loaded surgeons that would’ve sent him to boarding school if it weren’t for the weird sleepwalking thing. He is not the kind of boy that pays Dex any mind.

And yet… there he is, wriggling his way into every part of Dex’s daily routine, getting under his skin, becoming more and more of a priority every day.

“You should start hiding clothes around the woods,” Dex says after naked encounter number thirty-four. He got the text from Nursey in the middle of a biology write up and he came anyways. Isn’t really in the mood to think about what that means. “Might be useful.”

“Mmm, maybe,” Nursey says, the snap of the briefs Dex brought him making him jump. He slings an arm around Dex’s shoulders and tugs them back towards the direction of the house, “but stealing your stuff is so much more fun.”

Dex sneaks glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Today, Nursey winces with every step and puts most of his weight on Dex as they trek back. Worry takes foot in the pit of Dex’s stomach.

He should’ve asked him about it, then.

-

Dex isn’t sure what the proper protocol for these things is, so googling ‘werewolf’ when he gets home is about the best he can come up with.

He calls Nursey later that night, and they talk on the phone for hours and hours about arriving at Forks and leaving Forks and everything in between. Nursey has seen the sunrise in Santorini and watched the rain beat the pavement in London and breathed in the New York city smog, lived so much that Dex’s flimsy imagination can’t even scratch the surface of. He’s so much different than anyone Dex has ever known.

It’s three in the morning and Dex has a question. It sits heavy on the tip of his tongue, threatening to dispel the mounting giddiness between his shoulders.

“I have to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“No promises.”

Dex pauses. This is so ridiculous. When did he become this person who believes in ridiculous local folklore? But then he thinks no, it’s not him. Nursey is just too beautiful to be real.

“Are you a werewolf?”

There’s a very long silence on the other end of the line. Dex’s fingers curl around his sheets, unwittingly twisting them and pulling them apart as he waits for an answer.

After a century Nursey lets out a long, tired sigh. “If I say yes will you stop letting me borrow your clothes?”

Dex almost smiles.

-

“…Nope, still don’t get it,” Dex admits, and Nursey lets out an annoyed groan and flops back on his bed with an air of drama that Dex figures probably comes from the erratic werewolf mood swings Nursey claims don’t exist.

“I’m trying to have a moment with you,” Nursey says, the words muffled because his hands and pressed over his face.

“You are explaining this very poorly,” Dex snaps, tugging insistently on the leg of Nursey’s jeans. “I’m sorry. I’ll pay attention this time, just. Explain it again.”

Nursey props himself up on his elbows and fixes Dex with a broody werewolf stare (again, another construction Nursey claims does not exist, but Dex has mounting evidence to the contrary).

“You understand the basic idea of a soulmate, right?” Dex flushes an alarming shade of red, but nods. “It’s like that. Like you see someone, and you suddenly feel an… an intrinsic pull towards them. Like all you want to do for the rest of your life is protect them and make them happy. Your whole world becomes hinges on them. Happens after your first transition.”

“So it’s whoever you see after your first transition?”

Nursey shakes his head slowly. “No. The reaction is only triggered when it’s…the right person.”

“And that person for you is…. _me_?” the amount of skepticism in Dex’s voice could probably fuel the entire town of Forks’ power for an entire week. It just doesn’t seem plausible, that Nursey, a beautiful, ethereal, supernatural creature would be attracted to a guy who owns approximately five articles of clothing that aren’t flannel.

“Yeah,” Nursey says, and it’s not as prominent against his skin but Dex can see a slight flush, and it makes him feel a little better about his own full body heat reaction. “No homo, though.”

A long silence stretches out between them. Dex gets up from the floor and flops back on the bed next to Nursey, the rise and fall of their chests starting to slow and sync up. Nursey is so warm all the time, heat literally radiating from his skin in a way that should make him gross and sweaty, but somehow only makes Dex’s desire to touch him that stronger.

Dex turns his head at the same time Nursey does, heart pounding in the hollow of his chest, “…not even a little bit homo?”

Nursey grins, and for the first time since Dex has met him, the slant of his face is almost wolfish.

-

Washington gets snow that December, much to the annoyance of Dex who is subsequently forced to spend half a Saturday shoveling the demon powder out of all his neighbor’s driveways for an unreasonably low rate, especially considering he’s pretty sure his fingers are about to fall off.

After he finishes up at the Hendersons and collects his money, he makes the short trek to the Nurse’s, stomps up the stairs peeling off article by article of wet clothing as he goes, and wriggles under the covers right next to his furnace of a boyfriend.

Nursey lets out a high pitched wine when Dex presses his freezing toes in the crook behind his knees, but turns around and flops across his body like a spread eagle anyways.

“I can’t believe you’re still in bed,” Dex says incredulously, wrinkling his nose as Nursey tucks his face in his neck. It tickles.

“Clearly you can because you’re here,” Nursey mumbles, and Dex can hear the hitch in his breath when he skims his fingers over a bruise on his shoulder.

“Rough transition?”

“Yeah. Sore as fuck. Not really planning on moving the whole day.”

“Sounds viable.”

Nursey lifts his head slightly, looking at Dex with slowly blinking green eyes, a soft smile curling the edge of his mouth, “you’d stay in bed all day with me?”

“Well,” Dex says, sticking his cold fingers up Nursey’s shirt and making him squeal, “you are very, _very_ warm. Kind of makes up for the fact you always smell like a wet dog.”

“You’re mean,” Nursey whispers, but Dex can feel him smiling against his neck.

“You’re cute.”

“You’re forgiven.”

Nursey shifts around again and winces, and Dex feels that familiar stab of worry in his chest, his hand coming to cradle Nursey’s head protectively. Sometimes he wishes they had normal teenager problems like asking each other to prom or worrying about breaking up after college.

But then again, he’s pretty sure Nursey’s werewolf genes gave him abs, so.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t need anything right now?” Dex asks softly.

Nursey sighs and pulls back again, propping himself up on his hands and hovering over Dex with a smug smile on his face. “Are you kidding?” he asks, leaning down to press a kiss on Dex’s mouth with full pink lips. He pauses for a second, eyes slowly raking over Dex’s face in a way that makes him flush. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Gross,” Dex laughs, but he kisses his stupid werewolf boyfriend on his stupid pretty mouth anyways.


End file.
